


Flowers

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 21:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13598622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “I wanted to get you something.”





	Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> For [Women of Shadowhunters Femslash February](https://womenofshadowhunters.tumblr.com/post/170027330570/here-is-the-the-prompt-list-created-with-fanart) prompt: flowers.

Aline nervously looked at the bouquet of flowers in her hand as she stood outside the door to Dot’s apartment. It was Valentine’s Day, and with some encouragement from Alec and Isabelle, had finally asked the warlock out on a date. She raised her hand to knock on the door before stopping and dropping it to her side again. 

After a couple of more minutes, Aline took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Dot answered a moment later with a warm smile on her face. “Aline, you’re here.”

“I’m sorry I’m late,” Aline said, holding out the flowers. She had lost track of time when she tried to figure out which flowers to get Dot. Roses seemed too cliche and she didn’t think it was too appropriate for a first date. She also didn’t know what flowers Dot liked, or if she liked any at all, so she finally settled on a bouquet with a mixture of different flowers. “I wanted to get you something.”

Dot’s smile got brighter as she accepted the flowers. “That’s so sweet of you, thank you,” She said, stepping aside to let Aline in. “they’re beautiful, and don’t worry about being late, I had an appointment run over and just got home.” Dot conjured up a vase and set the flowers inside them before setting it on top of her coffee table. “There, now I’ll be able to see it when I drink my morning coffee. Thank you again, Aline.”

“Thanks for accepting to have dinner with me.”

“Well, I’m not one to pass up dinner with a cute girl like yourself,” Dot said, making Aline blush. “Are you ready to go?”

Aline nodded. “Yeah, where are we going again?”

“It’s a surprise,” Dot replied, opening a portal and reaching out for Aline’s hand.


End file.
